Elsa's Valentine's
by Cybercitizen
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Arendelle and Anna has a few sweet treats to give her beloved sister. (Elsanna, Smut/Fluff, Canon)


On a beautiful morning in Arendelle, when the last of the natural snow had melted away. Queen Elsa was lying in bed, her eyes half awoken. She had just had one of the most beautiful dreams of her life, being held in the arms of her beloved sister, dressed in a suit of armour.

Elsa often dreamed of herself and her sister in many different scenarios, ever since she and her had fallen in love. This dream, Anna was a knight and Elsa was a princess in a tower.

Cliche'd, she knew, but it was very romantic. She blessed the divine spirits for giving her such a wonderful sleeping mind.

She thought about what would be going on today in her life. A meeting? some suitor visit that she would have to politely decline? No, none of that she realised. Today was a Wednesday, the start of her long weekend she gave herself.

Elsa had realised a long time ago that being queen would put a lot of stress, so she moved most of her duties to early in the week to give the rest of the week and weekend to spend with Anna and enjoy a few moments to herself.

And spending time with her sister was something she would gladly spend this day doing.

Weirdly, Elsa knew that for whatever reason, Anna wasn't there in their shared bedroom. She could not feel her presence in the bed, nor hear the soft sound of her snoring next to her.

"Where are you, Anna?" Elsa wondered, to the sister that wasn't there.

if on cue, the door to the room gently opened up, and Anna walked inside, wearing a nightgown over herself. Something was hidden behind her back, but as usual, there was a giant smile on her face.

Elsa's face beamed, delighted to see Anna. "Anna!" She said with childlike glee.

"Good morning, big sis," Anna replied strolling up to the bed in her cute, innocent manner. "Happy Valentine's day."

Elsa blushed softly. Of course, today was Valentine's day. "I forgot."

Anna sniggered. "It's alright, sweetie. I remembered."

Elsa looked up at Anna, reaching her hand outward and stroking the strawberry blonde's cheek. "For that, dear Anna, I am thankful."

Anna removed her hands from behind her back, revealing a beautiful box of chocolates. "I got you a little something."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna... you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know... but I didn't wanna feel bad if I didn't," she admitted.

Elsa opened the box, taking one of the small pieces of chocolate and placed it into her mouth. "Mmmm, these are delicious." She then looked up and saw Anna removing her nightgown, revealing that she was wearing a set of lacey pink underwear beneath it.

The queen blushed. "Anna, why are you undressing?"

"Well, today is about love isn't it?" Anna replied, smirking at her sister. "and you and I both know all about love."

Elsa giggled. "Well, I do have a free day today."

"So make the most of it," Anna insisted, lying down on top of Elsa. "And spend it with me."

The snow queen gave Anna a knowing smile. "Very well, my little snowflake."

Anna smiled and gave a slight giggle before shutting her eyes and leaning forward to Elsa, pressing her lips forward.

Her lips met Elsa's face, gently stroking the tips of Elsa's mouth as she gave her a brief, but soft kiss.

Elsa held Anna close to her, gently letting Anna take over her body as she deepened her kissing. She opened up her mouth, letting Anna's tongue enter her.

Anna softly moaned, grateful for this opportunity from her sweet, big, beautiful sister.

She held her hands on Elsa's shoulders, pinning the gorgeous queen to the bed with a sense of love.

Elsa blushed softly, her heart fluttering with true, devoted passion.

Anna then started to kiss Elsa's neck, gently peppering and sucking on the queen's pale skin.

Elsa gently moaned, giggling slightly from being tickled by Anna like this. She was a very sensitive woman and Anna knew this all too well.

Anna continued to kiss down Elsa's neck, travelling across to her shoulder and down her arm, reaching her hand and sucking gently upon her fingers.

Elsa still giggled, the whole feeling more ticklish than arousing.

Anna was happy like this, getting to play with Elsa in this manner. The queen was so passive, so eager to let Anna do this to her.

To Elsa, Anna was the perfect dashing prince, or rather, dashing princess.

She then climbed onto Elsa's chest, gently tickling her breasts before kissing her on the nose in a playful manner. "Elsie," she cooed. "Can I... have some fun down there? Pretty please."

Elsa smiled. "Go right ahead, beloved Valentine," she agreed.

The queen flicked her fingers and the simple, icy night dress disappeared, presenting Elsa's naked body to Anna in all its regal glory.

Anna gave Elsa a passionate kiss on the lips, cupping her cheeks. "Thank you, honey."

Elsa smiled in response, blushing in her usual, adorable manner as Anna slid down her torso like a garden slide, eventually bringing her face to face with Elsa's beautiful slit.

Anna grinned and moved her head forward, giving Elsa's pussy a kiss before she started to lick the slit open, gently stroking Elsa's labia.

Elsa giggled, in a rather aroused manner, petting Anna on the head. "Mmm..."

Anna licked Elsa's clit, sending her tongue into the blonde queen with ease and care.

"Mmmmm!" Elsa giggled, feeling very tickled by her sister's teasing of her folds.

Anna kept licking the snow queen, her tongue now deep inside of her, eating her out like a piece of cake.

Elsa started to moan and sigh deeply, her icy breath condensing into water as it left her mouth, forming small wet streams of cold on her skin.

Anna was pleasuring the queen this valentine's morn and Elsa was loving it.

The strawberry-blonde princess then found Elsa's G-spot, pleasuring her upon it with a series of tender licks, her tongue pressing along Elsa's walls.

Elsa bit her lip, whimpering like a small puppy as she orgasmed, her face bright red as the waves of heaven rolled over her.

Anna pulled out from between Elsa's legs, chuckling. "I forgot how quick you were," she remarked with a wink.

Elsa blushed. "I am rather... horny in the morning."

Anna smirked. "You want another?"

"Well...," Elsa thought for a moment before deciding. "Okay, one more, but this time, keep me going for longer. I want to really enjoy it."

"Oh, I know just the thing for that," Anna remarked, undressing completely from the lacey underwear. "Make me an ice toy."

Elsa smiled. "Deal." She held her hand out into the air, her signature ice magic forming a phallic shape around Anna's pelvis, a strap of ice coling around her waist.

Anna smiled, feeling how soft and flexible her new appendage was. "Oh, this will certainly make you go for longer, Valentine."

Elsa blushed and nodded, amazed at how big it was. "P-please be gentle."

Anna walked over to Elsa, gently giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I always am, sweetie.  
The princess climbed onto the queen, pairs of baby blue eyes meeting each other as Anna slid the smooth, icy cock into Elsa's pussy.

Elsa shivered, from her own ice no less. She was so hot now that she could actually feel the cold.

Anna started to gently pump the queen, holding onto her breasts for support. Her face was loving and happy.

Elsa started to moan again, giving into the feeling of the icy member inside of her. She was growing warmer, her face deepening into an even redder blush.

The two sisters were locked into a single gaze. Anna biting her lip as she gently slid in and out of Elsa, Elsa staring at Anna, not wanting to close her eyes.

She wanted to see this happen to her.

Her hips bucked and her lips trembled as Anna made love to her.

Anna suddenly paused for a moment, fearing she had gone too hard. "Elsa... are you okay?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm fine."

"But you... looked like you were gonna cry."

The snow queen leaned up and gave Anna a kiss. "I'm fine, Anna." She smirked. "Now finish me off."

"Your wish is my command," Anna said in relief. She then started to pound Elsa harder, pressing the sweet icy member into Elsa's body.

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa moaned in reply, knowing that Anna was doing this amazing thing to her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The princess held onto Elsa's sides as she fucked her, gently caressing the slightly chubby sides of Elsa's stomach.

Elsa giggled into her next moan, finding herself being tickled with her pleasure.

Anna smirked, riding Elsa with the icy cock firmly planted within her, wanting her to climax a second time.

Elsa's eyes rolled back as she moaned louder with a few short giggles from where Anna's hands were, finding herself much more pleased than when Anna had fucked her the first time.

She started to move her hips forward with the movements of the member, grinding herself upon the gift she had bequeathed her beloved Anna.

Anna smiled, letting the combination of Elsa's hips and her own strength finish her off.

Elsa cried out again, the orgasm arrived a second time in titanic pleasure as she came over Anna's ice member.

Anna smiled, feeling the ice cock melt around her own pussy, giving her a cool, ticklish sensation before she snuggled up with her sister.

Elsa lay back in exhaustion as Anna picked up the box of chocolates.

"Want another?" She offered.

"Gladly," Elsa agreed, taking one of Anna's gifts and placing it in her own mouth, chewing softly. "Happy Valentine's day, Anna."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Happy Valentine's Day Ya'll! Hope you are having a wondeful day with your signifcant others.

See you next time!


End file.
